militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Blythe Airport
| image = Blythe_Airport_California.jpg | image-width = 250 | caption = 2008 aerial photo | IATA = BLH | ICAO = KBLH | FAA = BLH | type = Public | owner = County of Riverside | operator = | city-served = Blythe, California | location = | elevation-f = 399 | website = | latd = 33 | latm = 36 | lats = 53 | latNS = N | longd = 114 | longm = 42 | longs = 48 | longEW = W | coordinates_region = US-CA_scale:40000 | pushpin_map = USA California | pushpin_mapsize = 250 | pushpin_map_caption = Location of airport in California | pushpin_label = BLH | pushpin_label_position = left | r1-number = 8/26 | r1-length-f = 6,543 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 17/35 | r2-length-f = 5,800 | r2-surface = Asphalt | stat-year = 2010 | stat1-header = Aircraft operations | stat1-data = 25,150 | stat2-header = Based aircraft | stat2-data = 5 | footnotes = Sources: Federal Aviation Administration & GNIS; Federal Aviation Administration. Effective May 31, 2012. }} Blythe Airport is a county owned, public use airport located six nautical miles (7 mile, 11 km) west of the central business district of Blythe, in Riverside County, California, United States. It is included in the National Plan of Integrated Airport Systems for 2011–2015, which categorized it as a general aviation facility. History Prior to World War II, Blythe Airport was established by the Civil Aeronautics Administration in the late 1930s as an emergency landing field on the Los Angeles to Phoenix airway. A commercial airport was opened in April 1940. The airport was leased by the United States Army in 1942, and between 1942 and 1944, the U.S. War Department acquired 4,248.12 acres in fee from various private parties, 6.54 acres of public domain land via transfer, 282.61 acres by lease from the County of Riverside, a 1.98-acre easement, and a 0.63-acre permit. The Army encroached on another 20.18 acres, increasing the total acquisition for Blythe Army Air Field to 4,560.06 acres. Over 650 buildings and other types of military facilities and improvements were constructed at this airfield, including hangars, office buildings, barracks, warehouses, runways and taxiways, water and sewer systems, a hospital, and fuel and ordnance storage. In addition to the main facility at Blythe, several auxiliary airfields were built to support the main facility. * Gary Field : Now W R Byron Airport * Desert Center AAF : Now Desert Center Airport During World War II the airfield was known as Blythe Army Air Field and was used by the United States Army Air Forces. The use of the site began on May 14, 1942. Blythe AAB was built for the I Troop Carrier Command but was given up by that command, without ever occupying it, to the Fourth Air Force as part of the United States Army Desert Training Center (DTC) was established by General George S. Patton shortly after the outbreak of the war, Blythe was the only air field with construction already under way. For six months, the air field served as the sole air support base for the Army maneuvers under way at the DTC. The 46th Bombardment Group and later the 85th Bombardment Group occupied the field during the CAMA days and flew a variety of planes including A-31 Vengeances and A-36 Apaches. Once air fields were established at three new locations within the DTC (Thermal, Rice and Desert Center), Blythe field was no longer required for the Army's desert exercises. After General Patton was sent to North Africa, the name of the training center was changed to the California-Arizona Maneuver Area (CAMA). The 46th and 85th Bomb Groups were reassigned. The Army Air Forces then used Blythe as a heavy bombardment crew training base for the Second Air Force 16th Bombardment Training Wing 358th Combat Crew Training School. The field's mission was changed to the training of combat air crews prior to shipment overseas. The 85th Bombardment Group and the 390th Bombardment Group were active at Blythe AAF in 1942 and 1943. Up to 75 B-17 Flying Fortresses were flown and maintained at the base. During 1943 and 1944, Blythe AAF was used for squadron pilot training, then in December 1944 reverted to an active heavy bombardment base with B-24 Liberators Known units assigned to Blythe Army Airfield were: * 46th Bombardment Group (Light) 23 May 1942 – November 1942. A-20 Havoc * 85th Bombardment Group (Light) 23 May 1942 – November 1942. A-20 Havoc * 85th Bombardment Group (Dive) 2 November – 11 December 1942 A-24 Dauntlesses * 34th Bombardment Group (Heavy) 15 December 1942 – April 1944. B-17 Flying Fortresses and B-24 Liberators * 398th Bombardment Group (Heavy) April 1943– . B-17 Flying Fortresses At its peak in December, 1943, the base had a population just short of 8000 uniformed and civilian personnel. This was twice the population of the city of Blythe, the only community within a one hundred mile radius. By April 1944 only a housekeeping force was assigned to the base. By July 1944 the field was abandoned by the Army and declared surplus. 126 airmen were killed in Blythe Army Air Base-related accidents. Blythe Army Air Field later became a sub-base of Muroc Army Air Field (now Edwards Air Force Base) on 30 June 1945, and was inactivated on 18 October 1945, although during October–December 1946, the 477th Composite Group (Medium) used the airfield for desert maneuvers, flying B-25 Mitchells. The airfield was declared surplus in 1946 and was reported to the General Service Administration for disposal. On September 10, 1948, the entire 4,560-acre site was transferred to the County of Riverside via quitclaim deed dated September 10, 1948 Today a modern airport has been built on the site of the former wartime airfield; however most of the area of what was Blythe Army Air Field has been abandoned to the natural landscape being empty and undeveloped. Deteriorating abandoned runways and concrete parking ramps are clearly visible in aerial photography. Past Airline Service Blythe was served by Bonanza Air Lines with scheduled passenger flights utilizing Fairchild F-27 turbprop aircraft. Service was operated to Los Angeles, Phoenix, Tucson and other destinations. Bonanza then merged with Pacific Air Lines and West Coast Airlines to form Air West which continued to operate F-27 service from the airport. Air West was then renamed Hughes Airwest which in turn eventually ceased all passenger service from Blythe. Although this air carrier never served Blythe, Pacific Southwest Airlines (PSA) conducted jet training flights from the Blythe Airport on occasion. PSA was based in San Diego which made Blythe a convenient training location for its flight crews operating Boeing, Douglas and McDonnell Douglas jetliners. Facilities and aircraft Blythe Airport covers an area of 3,904 acres (1,580 hectare) at an elevation of 399 feet (122 m) above mean sea level. It has two asphalt paved runways: 8/26 is 6,543 by 150 feet (1,994 x 46 m) and 17/35 is 5,800 by 100 feet (1,768 x 30 m). For the 12-month period ending December 31, 2010, the airport had 25,150 aircraft operations, an average of 68 per day: 99% general aviation and 1% military. At that time there were 5 aircraft based at this airport: 60% single-engine and 40% multi-engine. See also * California World War II Army Airfields * Desert Training Center References Other sources * * * * Shaw, Frederick J. (2004). Locating Air Force Base Sites: History’s Legacy. Air Force History and Museums Program, United States Air Force, Washington DC, 2004. * External links * Aerial image as of May 2002 from USGS The National Map * * * – giving Category:Airports in Riverside County, California Category:Blythe, California Category:Colorado Desert Category:Airports established in 1942 Category:1942 establishments in California Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in California Category:Military facilities in the Mojave Desert Category:Military in Riverside County, California Category:USAAF Fourth Air Force Tactical Airfields Category:World War II airfields